


[all俊]情欲二三事

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 糕小恶魔设定，





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 糕小恶魔设定，

十七八岁正是气血方刚的年纪，纵然李马克的吻技再差，两个人抱在一起总是免不了一些事情的发生。

李马克抱着黄仁俊，下半身不听使唤的挺立让他很尴尬。被顶着的黄仁俊倒很坦然，把手伸进身下人的裤子里，握住对方的性器。

“仁俊……”黄仁俊堵上他的嘴，胶着的唇发出暧昧的水声，在黄仁俊的抚弄下，李马克仍不住泄了身。他伏身拿过纸巾盒想帮弟弟擦净手中的东西，没想到却看到黄仁俊把手掌放在嘴边，一点点地舔去掌上的白浊，舌头舔过指缝，连指尖也不放过，一根根地嗦干净才放下手。

李马克在一旁看呆了，好不容易平复的下半身又不听话了。他扯下黄仁俊的衣领，凶狠地啃着对方的唇，手深入校服底下游走着。

黄仁俊没有阻止，却在李马克脱下他的裤子前握住了对方的手腕。

“哥哥，我还没成年哦。”

真是狡猾的小狐狸。李马克看着露出狡黠微笑的黄仁俊无可奈何，乖乖地给他拉好裤链。  
\---

“你不要再粘着我了。”黄仁俊恶狠狠地朝着后方比自己高了将近一个头的忙内吼道，“可是仁俊哥最近都不帮我唔……”朴志晟话还没说完，嘴巴就被捂住了。黄仁俊捂着他的嘴，左右看了一边没发现有人才松了一口气。“你自己不会解决吗，都十几岁人了。”黄仁俊抬起头，心里抱怨着忙内长得过快的身体，让他毫无做哥哥的尊严。

“可是你昨天帮马克哥弄了不是吗，我都看见了。”弟弟露出和年龄不符的眼神让黄仁俊有些心慌，他叹了一口气。

“今晚来我房间。”  
\---  
李帝努冷冷地看着帮朴志晟手淫的黄仁俊，对方真专心地抚弄着手中的性器，丝毫没有注意到后方的视线，倒是朴志晟若有所思地看了对面床一眼。

“昨天jeno哥看见我们了。”保姆车上，朴志晟凑到黄仁俊耳边和他说。“哦。”另一位当事人显得兴致缺缺，黄仁俊摆正朴志晟的头，靠在他的肩上睡着了，丝毫不顾身后人炙热的视线。

被抵在门板上的黄仁俊毫不意外地看着眼前的人，“还有十五分钟。”他敲敲手表，玫瑰金的手镯在灯光下格外显眼。李帝努“啧”了一声，脱下自己的裤子，摁下黄仁俊的头。“jeno真粗暴。”虽然这么说，但还是乖乖地把眼前的物什含进嘴里。

耳边传来李帝努隐忍的喘息，黄仁俊舔去嘴角的浊液，帮对方提上裤子，拍了拍裤链的位置，转身离开了房间。  
\---

李帝努不知在和罗渽民嘀咕着什么，两人眼神一直在黄仁俊身上游离。黄仁俊被盯得不耐烦，他摁掉音乐，往竹马的方向走去，李帝努拍拍罗渽民的肩膀离开了练习室。

“你们在聊什么？”黄仁俊隔着罗渽民去拿他身后的毛巾，刚练习的身体温热潮湿，湿透的衣服贴在身体上，罗渽民不动声色地把面前的身体揽入眼底。”游戏什么的。“他接过毛巾，掀开黄仁俊的衣服给他擦汗。

”你们的眼神可不像在讨论游戏，“黄仁俊翻了个白眼，扯出对方的手。”还有这里有摄像头。“罗渽民搂过他的肩膀，下巴搁在他的肩膀上不在乎地说道:”我们在这里接吻也不是一次两次了。”

黄仁俊恨铁不成钢地揪起他的耳朵，罗渽民也很配合地做出痛苦的表情。

“今晚仁俊可以来我房间吗？”罗渽民捻了捻发红的耳朵，把手伸到黄仁俊面前，黄仁俊漫不经心地用手指划着他的掌心。

“好啊”

\---  
开完vapp之后，李楷灿就和妈妈去吃饭了，回到宿舍楼下时已接近凌晨。他犹豫了一下，按下了梦队宿舍的楼层。

悄咪咪地摸进黄仁俊的房间，环视一周之后发现李帝努并不在房间，便顺手把房门锁了。“生日快乐呀楷灿。”突然的声音把李楷灿吓得不轻，以为已经睡了的人正笑眯眯地看着自己。李楷灿不乐意地嘟着嘴，“叫我东赫。”，他脱下裤子，仅着内裤爬上了黄仁俊的床。“我们东赫，”黄仁俊放下手中的姆明，爬到李楷灿怀里。“真的好黑啊。”

李楷灿嘴角一抽，把人摁在怀里一顿挠，浑身都是痒痒肉的黄仁俊被闹到笑的值不起身。“开玩笑的，我们东赫蜜色皮肤最好看了。”说完一本正经地坐在李楷灿腿上，屁股不老实地挪动着。李楷灿被黄仁俊撩得不行，扯下他的内裤握住了粉白的阴茎。被握住的黄仁俊老实到不行，伏在李楷灿怀里小声哼唧着。

“到我了。”李楷灿把精液抹在黄仁俊的大腿间，褪下自己的内裤，把性器插进对方的双腿之间。

“明年生日可就不止是这里了。”

\---  
黄旭熙想进梦队的很大一个原因是黄仁俊也在里面，他曾数次哀求李永钦想和他换宿舍，但总被李永钦以“梦队关系现在已经够乱了，你不要再进去捣乱。”拒绝。没法混进去，黄旭熙只能尽量在练习和活动的时候接近黄仁俊。

18个人的舞蹈无论动作还是走位都把人累得够呛，满头大汗的黄旭熙撑着腿透过练习室的镜子找自己日思夜想的人。“嘿，旭熙哥。”黄仁俊突然从身后蹦出来，把他吓得不轻。湿淋淋的头发配上湿漉漉的眼睛，刚喝完水的黄旭熙感觉到自己的喉咙又干了。

无视练习室另一侧投射过来的五道视线，黄旭熙把人搂进怀中，汗津津的两人互不嫌弃地黏在一起。“累不累？”黄旭熙灌了一口水，然后把水瓶递给了黄仁俊，黄仁俊不介意地接过喝了一口。“看见哥就不累啦。”说完躺进黄旭熙的腿间，黄旭熙低下头直直地看着黄仁俊。

“疼哥不愿意和我换房间。”他委屈道，在黄仁俊眼里现在的黄旭熙就像一只被遗弃的大狗狗，眼巴巴地看着排队收养的人。“没关系，到时116出道了我们就要可以一个房间了。”黄仁俊把自己的手塞进黄旭熙的大掌里，看着对方一秒变开心的脸不自觉地露出了微笑。

”练习开始。“李马克没头没脑的话让练习室的其他人都看向了他，黄旭熙注意到他投来的视线，挑衅地回望了一眼。

“仁俊不是很舒服，我带他去一趟医务室。”黄旭熙毫不费力地将人抱起，临走前还把其他四个统统扫视了一遍。

你们还是太年轻了。

黄旭熙不屑地想。


	2. 2

作为梦队第一个成年的人，李马克千盼万盼终于盼来了黄仁俊成年的这一天，他把李楷灿赶出了房间，即使对方出一百个西瓜要求围观。

如果说黄仁俊成年前的李马克还有所收敛，那么黄仁俊成年当天的李马克让对方体验到了他的全部热情。

虽然黄仁俊坚持不要他带套，并在被做昏过去前叮嘱自己不要给他清洗，李马克还是在结束后把人抱到浴室从里到外洗刷了一遍.

“李马克！”李马克是被黄仁俊的尖叫声吓醒的，他迷糊地揉揉眼睛，从床头柜上摸出眼镜戴上。“怎么了？”“你昨天是不是帮我洗澡了？”黄仁俊双手按着头顶，舌头不住地舔着虎牙的位置。“是啊，因为很多东西在里面……”“我都说了不用洗了，为什么不听我说！”黄仁俊沮丧地倒会床上，头顶、虎牙和尾椎骨不断传来的瘙痒感和痛感让他握紧了手下的床单。“仁俊你怎么了，看起来好痛的样子，是不舒服吗？”李马克顾不上穿衣服，爬到黄仁俊身边，被他一把推开。

“你不要过来啦。”黄仁俊捂着脸，略带哭腔地拖长尾音，李马克更慌了，连忙把人抱在怀里。正想安抚怀中人的时候，两个从头发里钻出来的角把他吓到了。李马克觉得自己可能没睡醒，不然人头上怎么会长角呢。

他扇了自己两巴掌，再睁开眼时，黄仁俊头上的角居然还在。他伸出手去摸那两个小小的角，摸上的时候黄仁俊抖了一下。“这是什么？”黄仁俊已经放弃挣扎，把尾巴从内裤里放了出来，虎牙明晃晃地展示在李马克面前。

“恶魔角啊。”黄仁俊凑到他面前，长长的虎牙在李马克下唇轻咬。“为什么会……”李马克还是没搞懂，他如梦似幻地任由只穿着内裤的黄仁俊在他脸上捣乱。“还不是因为你！”黄仁俊生气地把人推倒，拽着自己的尾巴在李马克面前摇晃。“你把精液都洗掉了，我维持不住人形，他们不久跑出来了咯。”

李马克这才醒悟过来，想了一下，黄仁俊昨晚的确说了很多次“射进去”和“不要弄出来”之类的话。“早知道我就去找旭熙哥了。”黄仁俊欲哭无泪地捶床，今天还有练习呢，顶着这个角出去肯定回被人抓去做研究的。

“不可以！”李马克听到黄旭熙的名字脸色一下子变了，他严肃地抓着黄仁俊的手腕。“那现在再做一次不行吗？”黄仁俊摇摇头，说：“成年的那天不压制住的话会一整天都收不进去的。”

“那戴帽子？”“也只能这样了。”

黄仁俊哭唧唧地蹲在李马克的衣柜前，面对着一整柜的帽子不知挑哪顶。李马克捏起一顶绿色帽子盖在黄仁俊头上，“这个应该你戴。”黄仁俊露出诡异的微笑，把帽子取下套在李马克头上，自己挑了一顶黄色的帽子。

顶着情侣毛线帽的两人姗姗来迟，练习已经开始一会了，李泰容说了两句就让他们加入练习。

练习的间隙，李马克跟着黄仁俊坐到中国line的附近，黄旭熙看了他一眼，留下一句“卑鄙”就跑了。“哟马克。”董思成一眼就看到李马克头上的绿色帽子，露出了和黄仁俊早上如出一辙的诡异微笑，他推了钟辰乐一把，两个人异口同声飙出一句中文。

“爱是一道光，”两人相视一笑，“绿得你发慌！”然后同时爆发大笑。

李马克有些摸不着头脑，“爱是一道光”他听懂了，但后半句不知道什么意思。钱锟关爱地看了他一眼，和李永钦喝水去了。“吕得泥花黄是什么意思？”李马克操着不标准的普通话问黄仁俊，黄仁俊笑眯眯地默默他的头，说：“你很帅的意思。”

\---  
黄旭熙打着去梦队宿舍玩的旗号，混进了黄仁俊的房间，彼时黄仁俊练习完正在浴室洗澡，没有一丝犹豫，黄旭熙推开了浴室门。

水汽朦胧了淋浴房的玻璃，被热水洗礼着的黄仁俊没有听见声音，依然跟着手机的音乐长的不亦乐乎。“Money na na na na na na no way……”恶魔尾巴高兴得一甩一甩的，拉开玻璃门的黄旭熙发懵地看着一条细长的尾巴出现在自己不知看了多少次的身体上。

“旭熙哥？”黄仁俊顶着满头泡泡转过头，白色的泡沫并不能但挡住尖尖的恶魔角，和李马克一样，黄旭熙的第一个动作也是去摸两个角。

恶魔角非常敏感，根本经不起黄旭熙的摩挲。软趴趴的性器在黄旭熙的注视下挺立，黄仁俊也不介意，把人直接拉进淋浴房，环着他的脖子接吻。

黄旭熙没有过多纠结，拉起他的大腿围在腰间，手揉弄着软软的臀肉。“我成年了哦。”黄仁俊在黄旭熙耳边说道，含住对方的耳朵轻轻地咬着。黄旭熙把人压到墙上，手指掰开臀瓣找到穴口，毫不费力地就把手指塞进去了。“你做过扩张？”“嗯，昨天马克哥做过。”黄仁俊有意无意地提着李马克，黄旭熙听到李马克的名字就生气，抽出手指直接冲了进去。

黄仁俊倒吸了一口气，发出呜咽的声音，脸上却露出了得逞的微笑。

嘻嘻，计划通。  
\---

李帝努、李东赫和罗渽民是同时知道黄仁俊是小恶魔的，每天都央着黄仁俊和自己上床。“nonono，不和未成年上床哦。”黄仁俊在三人脸上依次留下一个吻，转身投向李马克的怀抱。

可他忘了李帝努跟他的生日之差一个月，4月23号那天，黄仁俊被李帝努拉到自己床上狠狠地弄了一番，穴口被操得合不上，白色的液体不断从里面流出，李帝努不知从哪里拿出一个尾巴形状的东西塞了进去。

“不要浪费哦。”

“叫你不要逗举铁的人了吧。”董思成在一旁幸灾乐祸，黄仁俊恨恨地瞪了他一眼，无意中瞄到对方身后的李泰容和中本悠太。扔下一句“不是不报，只是时候未到。”就跑了，留下董思成一头雾水。

\---  
未成年的李楷灿没有被允许，于是他就躲在衣柜里偷看黄旭熙和黄仁俊做爱。成年之后露出恶魔本性的黄仁俊比以往更吸引人，李楷灿恨不得立刻成年把他按在自己床上做。

黄仁俊的身体被黄旭熙整个圈了进去，黄旭熙抱着他的腿弯，把人从肉柱上抽离，又借重力让黄仁俊重重地坐了下去。黄仁俊爽得流出眼泪，嘴里胡乱得喊着黄旭熙的名字。

“旭熙……呜……哥……”李楷灿看得眼睛发红，望着挺立的下半身无奈地叹了一口气。

\---  
罗渽民是00s里最晚成年的，只能看着黄仁俊满身红痕的身体叹气。“我们娜娜下个月也成年了不是吗？”黄仁俊笑眯眯地凑到他跟前，扒下他的裤子，脸在鼓起的上面迷恋地蹭着。粉红色的舌头有一下没一下地舔着，把罗渽民的内裤都舔湿了。“不过，”他直起身，脱下自己和罗渽民的内裤，掰开臀肉扶着罗渽民的性器缓缓坐下。

“是娜娜的话，可以破例哦。”被进入的感觉让他不自觉的舔了舔自己的虎牙，罗渽民激动地压倒黄仁俊，下半身疯狂挺动着。黄仁俊发出猫咪一般的叫声，温柔地摸着自己手上的手镯。

“因为娜娜是最特别的。”  
\---  
钟辰乐神秘兮兮地把黄仁俊拉到一边。“我跟你说啊，我那天晚上看到朴志晟在被窝里哭了。”“真的？”黄仁俊不敢置信地看向钟辰乐，钟辰乐肯定地点点头。

半夜，黄仁俊甩开其他几个悄咪咪地摸进忙内们的房间，钟辰乐回家住了，房间里只剩朴志晟一个。隐隐约约的哭声传进黄仁俊的耳中，他打开灯，拉开朴志晟的被窝，毫不意外地看见一双哭红的兔子眼。

“哭什么呀？”黄仁俊心疼地擦去忙内眼角的眼泪，朴志晟把人紧紧地困在怀里，手拽着他背后的衣服不放。“我成年的时候，哥哥都毕业了。”也许是觉得在哥哥面前哭很丢脸，朴志晟没有再哭。

黄仁俊捏起他的小鸡嘴，轻轻地啄了一口。“星星真是小笨蛋，你生日那天，我就算在地球的另一边也赶回来陪你过生日。”

朴志晟一直把这句话记在心里，在成年生日的一个月前就打电话提醒黄仁俊。“知道啦知道啦。”黄仁俊宠溺地说，旁边的黄旭熙则一直叫嚷着“me不同意！”。

原梦队一个一个毕业，即将成年的朴志晟已经能在新梦队独当一面，他带着口罩和帽子在机场出口等着，眼睛没有一刻移开。

熟悉的身影终于出现了，对方也一秒认出了他。黄仁俊扑进朴志晟怀里，半年没见怪想念的。“你怎么又长高了。”黄仁俊抱怨道，朴志晟挠头傻笑。

两人钻入车内，黄仁俊惊喜地发现开车的居然是李帝努，不过因为上个月才见过，两人倒没有特别惊喜，只是接了个吻就分开了。

“你小子别太过分啊。”李帝努在酒店门口放下两人，朴志晟点点头，急不可耐地拉着黄仁俊进了酒店。

酒店给准备了蛋糕，朴志晟对着点着蜡烛的蛋糕在指针走到12的那一刻许下自己的心愿。

希望能和仁俊永远在一起。


End file.
